Chief Guard
|allegiances= Thuggee }} The Chief Guard was the commander of Mola Ram's Thuggee guards and also helped oversee the enslaved children in the mines. He was a very ruthless, coldhearted man. Biography The huge, powerfully built Thuggee Chief Guard was first seen by Indiana Jones in 1935, when he saw the guard whipping and yelling at one of the enslaved children in the diamond mine beneath Pankot Palace, India. Jones threw a rock at the guard, which allowed the child to get away. The guard, furious at Indy's intrusion and nerve, alerted a few underlings and ordered the archaeologist's capture. Later, he restrained Jones while the archaeologist was forcibly put under the Black Sleep of the Kali Ma, and much later, he fought with Indy in the mines. The large Thuggee attacked Jones after Jones freed the children. Jones landed several good punches on him but the guard brushed them off and punched Jones then threw him in a mine cart. Short Round tried to help Indy by flogging the guard with his whip, but was hurled aside by the man. The guard then pushed the cart until it gained momentum to move itself. Jones and the guard fought in the cart, with the guard winning. The cart stopped at the top of the ramp and flipped both men onto a conveyor belt which led to a rock crusher. On the conveyor belt, Jones and the guard fought each other, with both men landing heavy blows. But whenever Indy gained the upper hand, he was paralyzed via a voodoo doll at the hands of Zalim Singh until Short Round disabled the Maharajah and then freed him from the Black Sleep using a torch. Willie Scott assisted Jones by throwing rocks at the guard and giving Jones things to hit him with. The guard was finally defeated when his red sash was caught in the rock crusher. Despite Jones's merciful attempts to rescue him, the thug was pulled into the machine and crushed to death. Behind the scenes The Chief Guard was played by Pat Roach in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. The character also appears as a boss to overcome in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. Unlike the film, Zalim Singh replenishes the Chief Guard's health. The player is only able to deal lasting damage to the guard once they free Short Round and use him to rout the maharajah. In the original script, the Chief Guard is referred to as the "Thuggee Giant" and his only appearance is when he fights Jones. One of the guard's few lines in the film is "Jaldi Karo!" which is Hindi for "hurry up", and is repeated by the character as he whips the enslaved children in the mine. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' comic *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *Indiana Jones Action Figures'' pl:Główny strażnik Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Category:Deceased Category:Indians Category:Thuggees Category:Killed by indiana jones